Otanjoubi omedetou Athrunkun!
by ViraYuuki
Summary: fanfic untuk memperingati hari ultah My Husband *plak*. R&R please   .


**Author baru yang suka bikin Oneshot! Yeahhh XDD *plak*.**

**Fic buat memperingati ulang tahun Athrun yang bertepatan hari ini, tanggal 29 oktober 2010 segera dimulai (lah kay upacara?). Langsung ja lah lolololol.**

Title : otanjoubi omedetou Athrun-kun!  
genre : humor/ romance  
Disc : you-know-lah -_-a.

"Athrun, kita putus!"

"HUWAAAA!"  
GUBRAKZ  
Athrun Zala, sang admiral ORB dengan sangat tidak suksesnya jatoh dari kasur dengan sangat tidak elit!. Wong jatohnya pantat dulu!, empuk kah?. XD

"Mimpi. . . Ugh, gue kira beneran. Mending matek aje daripada diputusin Cagalli" so sweet!. Author pengen dibilang gitu ama Athrun!. XD.

27 okt¤ber . . .

Athrun langsung bangkit dari posisi yang err. . . Ya gitu dewh. Athrun langsung mandi *Author nosebleed*, pake baju yang rapi, dan kemudian menuju ke ruang makan.

Benar sekale readers!. Athrun balik ke ORB dan KEMBALI 'numpang' di kediaman Athha.  
Timelinenya 1 taon abis bloody valentine 2 ^.~V.

Athrun batal ke ruang makan. Dia belok ke arah berlawanan menuju ruang makan. Readers bisa nebak?

-REPRESENTATIVE ATHHA's ROOM-

Begitulah tulisan gede2 pake alphabet (biasany pake ) yang ada di depan pintu kamar yang terdapat 3 orang pengawal di samping pintu.

"Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Caga dah bangun belon?" tanya Athrun ke 3 penjaga pintu (ali baba?XD)

"Cagalli-hime masih tidur, biar saya bangunkan Cagalli-hime" jawab salah satu pengawal bernama Dearka Elthaman

.

PRANG BRUAKTANG TANG MIAW .

Oke yang terakhir enggak nyambung , enggak ada kucing di kediman Athha kok .

Setelah terjadi insiden berdarah saat membangunkan Caga, karena itu Author sensor. =D.

48menit kemudian . . . . .

"Ohayou. . . Uhm. . . "

'Woah Caga chayank pake piyama, rambutnya masih berantakan (biasanya juga gitu kan? ), daan suara imut binti polosnya ah. . . .(background pink)' batin Athrun yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 taon terakhir tinggal bareng baru ngeliat Caga baru bangun.

Athrun yang dah gemes beud, langsung peluk Caga!. ?.

"KYAAAA!" tereak Caga, pengawal cuma cengo en melotot mules(?), arti tatapannya : 'bikin-ngiri-aje'. lol

Athrun langsung nglepasin kegiatannya, sekarang diganti jadi blushing stadium tengah. (author stress).

PLAK!

"SIAPA LU? SEENAKNYA MELUK2 GUA!, GUA PANCUNG LU!" sewot Caga

Athrun cuma cengo dan meratapi pipinya untuk pertama kali dalam 3 taon hidup bareng (lagi) digampar, miris ~,~a.

"Hah?"

"NAPA CUMA 'hah?' ?. CEPET PEGI DARI SINI!.GET OUT!LAGIAN ELO SAPA LAGI?" bentak Caga dengan beringas ala macan pengen nggeraok (?).

"Cho. . . . Chotto, i. . . Ini gua , Athrun Zala, kug . . . " belon kelar Athrun ngomong, Caga langsung motong pembicaraan, ugh!.

"PENGAWAL, USIR ORANG INI!" perintah Caga

"loh, Cagalli-hime, bukankah dia. . . " kata Nicol yang langsung dibales tatapan 'diam-atau-kupecat-kalian' yang bikin pengawal langsung 'ngajak' Athrun ke luar kediaman Athha. Yang mereka pikirin cuma 'kalo gua dipecat, mo kerja dimane?.anak istri gue gimane?. Mending dipecat, kalo dipenjara?'. XD.

BRUKGH

"Kalian~, nape gua diusir?" kata Athrun memelas.

Mereka diem en cuma dikasih balesan tatapan (lagi) 'maaf-gua-ga-tao-apa-apa'.

2 hari setelah kejadian nista itu

29 oktober . . .

"hiksu, laper. . . . . Sebenernya apa yang terjadi sih?, diusir Caga, malah ga tao siapa gua. Orang-orang ORB juga ngatain gua orgil " woah, Athrum kasian.

Lagi nangis(?) ria, ada 3 cewe yang ndekatin Athrun.

"ada apa ?" tanya Athrun

"ma. . . Maap, Cagalli-hime diculik!,kumohon selamatkan dia, cuma lu yang bisa!" kata Shiho, salah seorang dari gadis tersebut.

"NA. . . NANI?, SI. . . SIAPA YANG NYULIK CAGALLI?" Athrun memegang pundak gadis satunya, Stellar.

"Cagalli-hime diculik seseorang yang mengaku penjahat bertopeng!"kata Stellar gemeteran.

"Baiklah dimana sekarang Cagalli?"

"Tadi penjahat bertopeng SMS(?), katanya lu ke jembatan boneng kembar(?) di jalan akatsuki blok strike . . . " tanpa memperdulikan lanjutan penjelasan cewe 1 lagi yg bernama Luna, Athrun langsung cabut.

"jiah, padahal gua mo ngajak date" kata Luna

"bego!,ntar Cagalli-hime gimane?" kata Stellar yang langsung disetujui anggukan Shiho

Athrun yang lari dengan kecepatan 111km/jam(?) langsung nyampe ke tempat tujuan dalam waktu 8 detik, jaraknya kan cuma 1km dari tempat awal. XD.

"KELUAR KAU PENJAHAT BERTOPENG!, KEMBALIKAN CAGALLI!" tereak Athrun pake SEED mode

Tiba-tiba Athrun dikejutkan dengan suara yang familiar

"otanjoubi omedetou, Athrun" peluk Caga dari belakang.

"Ca. . . Cagalli?, Bu. . . Bukannya diculik?"tanya Athrun cengok

"hwahahaha, enggak ada yang berani nyulik gua kali! .penculiknya bonyok duluan tuh!" tawa Caga.

"hepi besdey sran!" kata Kira

"KIRA?.LU IKUT-IKUTAN?"

"iya dong, ntar enggak seru".

Dan kemudian dilanjutkan ucapan selamat dari yang laen, bahkan trio babu sama cewe yang tadi.

"ne ne Athrun, apa permintaanmu, gua enggak sempet beli kado sih?" tanya Caga

"hm. . . . Gua cuma pengen, malem ini kita berdua aja. Ngedate gitu. Kita kan belon pernah ngedate sama sekali" kata Athrun malu malu

"boleh. hei, liat tuh diatas" tunjuk Caga ke atas langit

ternyata mereka membuat pesta kembang api yang bertuliskan 'Otanjoubi omedetou Athrun' dan 'Athrun love Cagalli'

"WOY!. YANG TULISAN KEDUA HARUSNYA GA ADA KAN?" Caga blushing. Athrun blushing stadium akhir

"Hmm. . . Tapi itu fakta kan. I love u, Cagalli-hime" dan Athrun mencium Caga saat kembang api ketiga bertuliskan, 'Marry me'

-O.W.A.R.I-.

Oneshot super pendek dan enggak jelas. R&R ya ^^.


End file.
